Clan Claw
Clan Claw is a faction in the novel; Cataclysm: Definitive Edition (and the original), Clan Claw is an antagonistic faction that is quite dangerous due to their usage of mortars, seen during the latter half of the novel. Background: Formed as a confederation between smaller discontent clans in the East Territories of the Democratic Trade Union in 2234, Clan Claw became their collective name when they all began to brandish unique clawed gauntlets to frighten their enemies. Initially it was only the Eastern Territories that were the clan's enemies yet over time all the other territories have naturally followed suit, mostly due to their traders being attacked. Clan Claw's only other enemies lie on their southern borders, with Skin-Crawlers who have attacked them numerous times. The clan however would not invade the Skin-Crawler Territory because they are determined to take Buddington, the capital of the Eastern Territories. Society: All of society of Clan Claw is solely based around re-conquering the lands they had lost to the D.T.U. The efforts of the civilians are the same used by the British in World War II with every civilian working towards funding the army, or in this case the clan's warriors. With many villages, towns and secret bases in the hills, Clan Claw has been able to go uninterrupted in their weapons developments. The clan does not tax those who are apart of the clan but will tax outside traders, which is why the entire D.T.U. now wants the Eastern Territories to deal with the clan as soon as possible. Clan Claw, although a confederation of different clans, is a very united faction determined to regain all their lost lands and will not hesitate to forge new alliances in the process, even making a secret trade agreement and weapons agreement with the McLevar Caravan Guard as well as allowing the Anglican Church to build and or teach in their territory, and convert their people, in return for the Church being silent on their location to the D.T.U. and D.T.U.D.F. Structure: Clan Claw works in a feudal system, with clan hierarchy in place. The ruling families of the clans are referred to as the blue-bloods and make up the bulk of the clan's military higher ranks, meaning that Longclaw was a high ranking officer in the clan. Alistair may also have been a high ranking officer, seeing as he was captured and not killed, meaning to some extent he was a skilled fighter when facing the Horde. The laws and strategies of the clan are all voted on by a council of clan leaders, meaning that a tied vote could take a long time to resolve if the clan leaders were determined to get what they wanted and none would placate. It is not clear whether there is any internal sexism or racism within the clans but there is definite prejudice behaviour towards people who are not members of a clan. The clans have a very militaristic agenda, however once they take Buddington they desire to shift more to containing their borders and then returning to the peaceful lives they had before the D.T.U. conquered them. Named Regions, Cities & Towns: Below are the regions, cities and towns under the control of Clan Claw throughout the novel; Cataclysm: Definitive Edition. * Black Mountains (Partially) * Buddington (Northern & Southern Hills Areas) Named Members: * Longclaw (Deceased) * Alistair of Clan Claw (Deceased) Military: Establishment: Clan Claw's military was established in 2234 when the rebellion began. Description: Clan Claw's military is split up into different branches all ran by separate clans and their leaders. The clan's military is completely autocratic and those who do not adhere to their superior commanders orders can be killed on the spot. Once a clan leader is killed, he is succeeded by another worthy member of that clan or that clan's branch is absorbed by another or shared amongst the other branches to bolster numbers in need of support. Organisation: Clan Claw is organised by the clan leaders and each branch is organised differently according to the clan's military mindset, idea of ranks and type of engagement they prefer. Equipment: Clan Claw have managed to acquire some decent military equipment from raiding and stealing from D.T.U. weapon caches and stockpiles. Clan Claw also have their own unique weapons and those bought from the McLevar Caravan Guard. These weapons include; * Claw Gauntlet * Tactical Combat Knife * Meat Cleaver * E-Tool Shovel * SA80a3 Assault Rifle * Double-Barrel Shotgun * Javelin Anti-Tank Missile Launcher * Machete * Police Baton * 22. Air Rifle * 22. Air Pistol * L16 81mm Mortar * L9A1 51mm Mortar * L109A1 H.E. Fragmentation Grenade * Fireworks * T.N.T. Dynamite Relationships: * Democratic Trade Union = Enemies. * Old London = No contact, mutual. * Arch-Tiberius's Horde = Enemies, later vassals to them. * Night Snakes = No contact, mutual. * Roadside Trappers = Neutral. * Skin-Crawlers = Enemies. * Independent Towns & Territories = No contact, mutual. * McLevar Caravan Guard = Allies, secret trade agreement. * Red Valley Tribes = Neutral. * North Welsh Tribes = No contact, mutual. * Utopia = No contact, mutual. * Clan Scouser = No contact, mutual. * The Pool Crew = No contact, mutual. Technology: Clan Claw has access to a reasonable amount of military technology they have stolen from the D.T.U. or bought from the McLevar Caravan Guard. The clan has access to military and armoured vehicles, also stolen from the D.T.U. There is a limited access to civilian technology and most civilians of Clan Claw and their territories use traditional means and methods to get stuff like agriculture done. Currency: Although Clan Claw are at war with the D.T.U. they still trade using their credits, especially to the McLevar Caravan Guard. Other than that the clansmen trade the usual way of Britain and barter, using the fair trade routine. Appearances: Clan Claw appear in the novel; Cataclysm: Definitive Edition (and the original) as a powerful antagonist faction, that are defeating the D.T.U.D.F. in the East. This all comes to an end once the Horde arrives. Trivia: * Visually inspired somewhat by the Buzzards faction from Mad Max: Fury Road. * Clan Claw were originally going to be a Neo-Nazi faction, hence the "clan" part of their name being a reference to the Ku Klux Klan, however the K''' was changed to a '''C and the clan would resemble more of the ethnic British Celtic Clans. * The scene where the clansmen are obliterated by the D.T.U. A.A.V.R. and C.O. Frank Hawk's line was a tribute to a similar scene in Saving Private Ryan, where German soldiers, in a pub with a broken down wall, are shot by a group of American soldiers up along a banister hallway landing. * Longclaw was originally going to be the leader of Clan Claw however once Darryl M. Finch-Ellis changed Clan Claw into a confederation of smaller clans banding together, Longclaw was changed to just a clan leader instead of the entire faction. * Clan Claw as a confederation is similar to the way that of the Celtic Tribes Federation which fought against Julius Caesar and the Roman Republic and Roman Empire in Gaul, modern day France. * Clan Claw were originally going to speak there own language however Darryl M. Finch-Ellis could not settle on a language and so gave the only speaking roles, that belonged to Longclaw, spoken in English. * Darryl M. Finch-Ellis has stated that he may give them their own language if they ever appear in a special edition or other novels based in that reality. * Darryl M. Finch-Ellis took partial influence for Clan Claw on the Fiends faction in Fallout: New Vegas.